Happy Birthday To You
by rainbow wafflez
Summary: Its Mistys brithday, lies are told, hearts are broken, & songs are sang. Just when things get good, May has to go & ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay your reading my story!**

**wellll i hope you likee it!**

Ever since Ash went on to Hoen, Misty felt incomplete; she was all alone in a gigantic Gym/House. Sure she talked to her old friends but work at the Gym over motorized her. She hadn't talked to Ash in some time now, & her birthday was quickly approaching in 3 days.

"I'm sure he remembers…" Misty said softy, all day she had been hard at work feeding & training her newest pokemon, Gyarados. "He's got too…"

she thought about how she hadn't seen a lot of people in some time. I mean the only people she ever really talked to were the fellow Gym leaders threw her cellular video phone. Then it hit her.

"Why don't I have a party!" she said letting joyful thoughts sprint threw her head. Misty quickly dashed over to her phone book and started to dial her best friend, Erika.

After about 4 rings the blue haired vegan picked up.

"Misty? Hey what's up?" Erika said giggling lightly over the phone, although she was a little surprised Misty would call at such an awkward time of day.

"Hey I'm throwing a party!-"

"Oh is it a sleep over! You know you should make it like a big party & only invite gym leaders! You know were practically celebrities, everyone would want to come!" Misty could hear Erika gawking over her 'brilliant' idea.

This was the reason Misty called Erika first, she was always chalk full of super ideas…some better than others at times, but Misty enjoyed hearing her thoughts.

"You know that's not a bad idea…But I think everyone should be invi…"

"Misty! Do you remember your last party? When you invited _everyone_ & nobody showed up because they all thought they were only being invited out of _pity_?"

"Well…"

"It has to be exclusive! & just think about how much fun everyone would have!" Erika quickly pulled a piece of paper & pen out of nowhere with ease. "So who do you want to invite."

"Well…Ash, Brock…" She was stopped quite rudely by her so called best friend.

"Misty…It's been 2 years, you need to…get over him…plus Flannery called a few days ago & said he had a little girlfriend tagging along." You could tell how serious Erika was but the deep state if sensitivity in her voice.

"A girl friend?" Misty voiced cracked. Then it click how handsome & brave Ash had become over the years, he composed a sense of cool collectiveness & charm since she last saw him.

"Oh c'mon misty! Your hot stuff! Any guy would kill to have a girl like you!"

"I can name one who wouldn't…" Misty was…confused! He always showed signs of fondness for her…& he would constantly arrive at her place first when ever he dropped by to visit Pallet, & when they hugged she would always have to remind him to let go…

"Ill invite all the gym leaders, & possibly there siblings, Ill run the list by you tomorrow but I have a kid who wants to earn a badge. Bye Misty!" & with a click, the screen when black.

"Oh how dare he get a girl friend & not tell me!" The red haired beauty ran to the nearest computer & opened up her email. She wrote an angry letter to Ash, though it didn't come out as angry as she thought it would be.

_Ash!_

_Hey its Misty, I just got off the phone with Erika, you remember her right? Me & her are really good friends now, well anyways you do know my birthday is in 3 days right? She's helping me plan my party. But yah, I heard you got a new girl friend! That's…great. I'm happy for you. I um got a new boyfriend as well…_

Misty thought hard, she thought about all the male gym leaders Ash had faced. Then it hit her.

_Rudy, You remember him right, From Trovita Island? Anyways I just hope everything is going okay with you & Brock. Tell him he needs to come and visit me some time, it gets lonely over here. Your mom & professor Oak say hi like always._

_I guess theirs not much to say._

_Misty._

Misty clicked the send button at the lower right hand corner of the screen & smiled.

"That'll show him!" The letter was exactly what Ash needed to get steamed up. It talked about her birthday, her party, & left out the tiny detail that he was/wasn't invited, it talked about her 'boyfriend' & left out just enough details for Ash to fill in on his own. It also said how Brock needed to come see her, not Ash.

Hot tears started to form in her eyes. 'Why would Ash just suddenly get a new girlfriend? I traveled with him for about 3 years isn't that enough?' Misty kept asking herself questions doing her best not to answer them.

A group of four was walking threw the forest egger to get to the nearest pokemon center.

"Gosh Brock where is it?" Ash said looking around every tree franticly.

"Chill out buddy, it just around that big rock…." He daydreamed & started to talk to himself. "Nurse joy…."

"C'mon lover boy…" May said, grabbing his ear. Even though her & Max do it a thousand times it continually catches Ash's attention. She reminded him so much of Misty! It was crazy, though May wasn't as cranky or quick tempered like Misty, & that was the very thing he personally found attractive...about misty that is.

"YEAH WERE HERE!" Ash grabbed his Pikachu off his shoulder & placed him in front of his chest, too prevent him from falling off while running.

The doors felt like they took forever opening, as if by routine he slammed his poke-belt on the front desk & ran to the little Master Trainers room.

"That Ash…" Brock said in amazement.

"He went 3 days this time, that's a personal record!" Max said slightly proud of Ash's new hobby. Seeing how long he can last without going to the bathroom.

Moments past, the flush of the toilet & the sound of flowing sink water could be heard outside of the door,

"Oh god…" Ash said smiling, Walking out the door.

"You're so disgusting!" May said with a smirk. She past little looks every now & then, as if there was something between them. Ash always felt uncomfortable when this happens he knew May had a slight crush on him, but to Ash, May was nothing more than a little sister...a cute one at the very least.

"Hey Ash didn't you say something about checking your email? To see if professor Oak sent you the new program for your pokedex?" Brock said pointing to the empty computer next to him.

"Oh yeah your right!" he jumped into the seat & signed into his email. "3 unread messages…" he proudly said out loud.

He clicked on the first one, it was his mother telling him how much she missed him, & to come by sometime. The second one was from Professor Oak, saying how he had to download the software himself, & to drop by in his free time. The third one caught him off guard.

_Waterflower Misty: Hey Ash! Sent Tuesday December 10th._

"Hey Brock…Misty sent me an email…" Ash whispered almost scared to open it. Why had she sent him a letter? He had all these thoughts running threw his head! Wishing she had invited him to come by or something, slowly he clicked on the letter his heart racing anxious to see what it said.

_Ash!_

_Hey its Misty, I just got off the phone with Erika, you remember her right? Me & her are really good friends now, well anyways you do know my birthday is in 3 days right? She's helping me plan my party. But yah, I heard you got a new girl friend! That's…great. I'm happy for you. I um got a new boyfriend as well… Rudy, You remember him right, From Trovita Island? Anyways I just hope everything is going okay with you & Brock. Tell him he needs to come and visit me some time, it gets lonely over here. Your mom & professor Oak say hi like always._

_I guess theirs not much to say._

_Misty._

He read the letter out loud. Extremely confused, it didn't say anything about being invited to her party…& what was that! A girlfriend! No way, not Ash, wait a minute she said she had a boyfriend! Gross & it was Rudy!

He immediately hit the Reply button & started to type up a storm.

_Oh hey Misty long time no talk._

_Happy Birthday, I'm coming into town soon so ill be able to say happy birthday in person, if I have time… You're having a party? Let's just hope it goes better than last years. Ha-ha just kidding. Rudy huh? Honestly Misty, you're not worth him, you can do so much better. But hey I'm not there to tell you what to do so ignore what I say. I hope you two are happy. Seeing you live a few hundred miles away from him. Oh my girlfriend? You must mean May. She's nothing special really; well I guess there really isn't much to say. I'll deliver the message to Brock don't you worry._

_Ash._

Angry Ash sent the letter. He grabbed his backpack & picked up his poke-belt.

"Were going." He said walking out the door.

"Ash wait up!" Brock logged off & ran out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Cerulean." Ash said walking faster.

"Cerulean? Whoa that's gonna take a while, why are we going there."

"Its Misty's birthday." He said looking dead ahead.

"Oh yeah! I got her this present a while back see?" he pulled out a light blue collared shirt with a tiny vaporion in the upper right hand corner.

"Whoa how were you able to afford that! Eeveeion is top of the line when it comes to clothes!" Ash said in amazement, stunned by his incredible gift. Eeveeion is basically the same as Gucci or Luis Vitton.

"No kidding I had to save up big time!" Brock said folding the shirt back up neatly before placing it back into his bag. "What are you going to give her?"

Ash shook his head & kept walking. "A taste of her own medicine."

Ash knew Misty tend to get a little jealous over little things; Most of the time jealously with her was considered violent rage. But hey…it turned Ash on. All four of them walked the whole day. They reached the Fairy to cross to Jhoto, only to find out it wouldn't open till tomorrow.

"Swellow I choose yo-" Ash almost threw his pokeball into the air; he looked down at his best friends arm. "What are you doing Brock?" He said coldly.

"Ash you gotta listen to me, were all tired we can't go on any longer, ill set up camp & we can leave in the morning okay?"

Ash didn't respond he merely just sat down under a tree & fell asleep.

"I'm guessing he was just as tired?" May asked starring at him.

"Something is going on & I think it has to do with Misty."

Mays blood grew cold at the thought of her name. Misty was Ash's love, & deep down she new it was probably the same way with her. She just couldn't stand that! It wasn't fair competing with Misty. She was older, she had lots of battle skill, and she was pretty & famous! & the fact that she wasn't even traveling with him made it even more embarrassing.

"Misty?" She asked as if she forgot the name.

"She was a great friend of Ash & I, we traveled together for a while, her birthday is coming up & Ash is pretty determined to make the invited."

"I see…" May sat down on the other side of the tree ash was sleeping under. "I see." Slowly she closed her eyes & went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! if anyone has any questions just ask.**

* * *

2 days till the party, Erika had shut down her Gym for the afternoon to bike over to Misty's house. It was a rainy day, too bad for Erika right? Oh well she enjoys the rain.

The gigantic gym door swung open revealing disturbing images of thunder & lightening, a shadowy figure stood before Misty breathing heavily.

"Okay…so far I got…well basically every Gym leader there is." Erika smiled shaking her hair like a wet dog, picking up the portable video phone & shoving it in Misty's hand. "Now all you have to do is invite." She punched a speed dial button & motioned for Misty to hurry. "This is Flannery, just invite her okay?" Erika said really fast before somebody answered.

"Yo homes what it do?" Flannery giggled over the other line. "Ha just kidding can I help you?"

"Oh Flannery right? Hey this is Misty…"

"MISTY! MISTY WATERFLOWER! Girl I haven't talked to you since that gym leader convention back in Kanto. What's up?"

"Well…" Erika seeing Misty struggle recovered the phone. "Hi girl! Listen…"

"ERIKA! ERIKA HEYY HOW ARE YOU? I COULD RECOGNIZE THAT VOICE FROM ANYYYYWHEREEE!" The fire leader yelled excitedly over the phone.

"Mhm. Misty is throwing a huge VIP party this Friday! & guess whose inviiiitttedd?"

"MEE! Oh gosh thanks VIP that sounds great who's all coming?"

"All the Gym leaders of course! It's only going to be the radest party of the year!"

"Super! It's a birthday party I assume tell my fellow redhead ill get her a present she'll never forget!" Flannery smiled & hung up.

Erika gave a big smile. "Yay one down a billion more to go!" she quickly dialed more & more numbers checking off peoples names as she went along.

10 minutes had past & all the gym leaders from Kanto & half of Hoen were invited...except for one…

"You do it…" Erika whispered throwing the phone to Misty.

"No way you!"

This had been going on for a minute or so, handing each other the phone back & forth, making up excuses to why they couldn't dial this mystery number.

"Stop she can probably tell we're doing this!"

"Who knows what she'll do to us if she isn't invited!" Misty cried shaking at the thought of calling her.

Erika bravely picked up the phone & dialed the number, "Okay well just skip her for now…" she said lying threw her teeth. After the last number was punched in she threw the phone to Misty. "Good luck!" she laughed.

The phone didn't ring once before she answered.

"Hello." She said plainly.

"Hi…_Sabrina_…its Misty…"

"…." There was a cold eerie pause over the phone. "_Misty..._Misty Waterflower."

"That's…um me…" she said scared almost hanging up.

Silence took over there converversation once again.

"Oh MISTY happy _birthday_! I _KNEW_ you would call me to invite me to your super cute VIP party! I mean _everyone_ is talking about it! I'm so glad you called I already have your present hehe, I picked it up last week! Isn't that great! & you're just going to love it! I just _KNOW_ you will! Ha-ha literately!" Sabrina practically laughed the whole sentence over the phone, not even Misty's sisters could sound any more preppy than that!

"Good bye." She said going back to her morbid depressed tone & hung up. Misty nearly dropped the phone from shock.

"Oh my…" Erika said completely surprised popping a low fat soy cracker in her mouth.

"I think that's enough for now…." Misty said taking off her clothes.

"I know your right…" Erika said doing the same.

Both girls looked at each other. "YOU STOLE MY SWIMSUIT!" they yelled in unison before laughing & jumping in the pool.

...Ash n the gang...

"Ash can we please take a break?" complained a certain brown haired contest coordinator.

All of them had wokem up early enough to take the very first fairy to Jhoto & have been walking around for about 6 hours.

"Are you kidding were trying to make it from Hoen to Kanto in just 3 days & you expect me to take a break?"

"Ash…we made it this far in just 2 days, that's amazing alright, but we need a break. Listen ill call in a favor & have somebody fly us there." Brock said sitting down on a rock, singling everyone to take a break.

"You don't understand!" Ash stressed angrily. He didn't expect Brock to understand, Brock wasn't there. Brock didn't see how hard he had tried to impress Misty that day him Tracey & Misty went to Trovita Island. He didn't understand that he could have lost her to some random pretty boy. & the fact that she's out of his reach & taken made him so mad.

"Well maybe if you told me...no, ALL of us what's going on we woundnt be so uptight!" the pokemon breeder yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WHY ASH WHY-?"

"SHES TAKEN…okay?" the ravened haired boy yelled with annoyance streatching his slim gloved fingers threw his hair. "She has a boyfriend & she's throwing a party & im _not_ invited okay?" he positioned his hat so if any tears fell they would be terribly hard to see.

"Ash…" May rested her hand on his tense shoulders. "Ash its going…"

"Just leave me alone! Its bad enough all of you guys know!" he picked up Pikachu & started to walk leaving everyone speechless.

"It's bad enough we were invited." May & Max said at the same time holding up there identical letters.

"They were in our emails." Max said tucking away his invitation.

"You guys too!" Brock said as if he couldn't believe it, holding up the exact same letter.

The letter read…

_Dear Leaders._

_Wish you could take the day off? Just be somewhere where all of your mega popular friends are without traveling from town to town? Well now you like can!_

_Like Misty is throwing a huge birthday bash this Friday December 13. All gym leaders are invited; this includes siblings & some children. Please print out this invitation as proof you were invited to this off the wall par-tay._

_It will be held from 8:00 pm till like…whenever at cerulean gym. Trust me this is the biggest party out there! An unofficial waver has been unofficially signed by the pokemon league permitting Leaders to shut down their gym (if you know what I mean)._

_You don't want to miss out!_

_Like, with love,_

_Erika & Misty_

"Whose Erika?" Max asked walking a safe distance behind Ash.

"She's one of my favorite Gym leaders…one of the first I fell head over heels for…"

The siblings stood there deciding if Brock was telling the truth or not.

"Nah." They both shook there heads & continued walking.

"Ash seemed pretty upset…dose he like Misty?" May said trying not to sound like she was budding into his business.

"Lets just say, Ash & Misty have sparks…" his face twisted into a weird smile. "Or should I say steam? Get it! Get it? _Ash..._&..._Misty_! HAHAHA I crack myself up." of course he was referring to ash, as in fire related, & misty as in water related.

"Oh brother…" May & Max said in unison. Sometimes they worried about Brock Slate, but then again…

"Ash is very complicated, he likes to hide his _feelings_ & cover them up with his dream of being a pokemon master…" Brock set his hands on there shoulders. "Ash works very hard at just about anything, he has this theory of not going home without something to be proud of…& there's nothing wrong with that…its just he thinks he has to impress so many people."

"What people?" Max asked pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Well his mom, but I have a feeling she's plenty proud…Professor Oak..." Brock paused & motioned that he was about to tell a story. "Back in Kanto 3 years ago, Oak was always yelling at him to catch pokemon left and right, & he did, he's darn good at it too…& the 3rd person is…"

"Misty…?" May asked sadly finishing his sentence.

"Yeah…they always liked each other; they were just too stubborn to see it. Anyways Ash seldom lost a pokemon match when Misty was watching, & trust me she was there for his very first pokemon match I believe his name was…"

"Not a 'he' a 'they' _Team rocket_ was his very first pokemon battle, he won with his caterpi." Max added leaving everyone impressed, before Brock or May could ask how he knew that he simply replied…"Gotta_ketchem_all . com"

"He has a website?" Mr.Slate asked in disbelief.

"Oh yah, Back home I used to see Ash on Tv all the time! Not to mention the girls that read the articals about him in magazines."

The tiny conversation containing Ash's infamous stardom continued as the walked along the quickest path threw Jhoto.

...mistyyy...

The sound of dripping water & giggling filled the giant water arena Misty called home.

"_Everyone _said that they were coming Misty! You really have a party one your hands, now all we need is food." Erika said drying off her short blue hair.

"Oh my god your right! C'mon lets go to Celadon market & pickup some groceries!" Misty threw down her towel quickly putting on her shorts & a jacket, weird out fit for the middle of december huh?

Both girls hurried out the door grabbing there purses along the way.

Erica motioned for her bike while Misty pulled her into her white jeep wrangler. Misty just recently got this car as an early birthday present from her 3 older sisters.

"Misty your polluting the air!" Erika whined strapping on her seatbelt.

Misty smiled weakly & pointed to the evergreen tree car freshener, dangling above her mirror. "Just hang on…" she quickly cautioned roughly moving into the reverse gear & slamming on the gas, peeling out of the driveway & onto the street.

About 3 deadly minutes had pasted until Erika finally spoke up.

"Misty do you know how to drive this thing!" she squeaked holding on the rail bars for dear life.

"Not really I've sorta taught myself." She smiled & returned her eyes to the rode instantly noticing she was right in the middle of it.

"THERE THERE THERE!" Erika screamed pointing at the market Misty drove by.

"Oops" she said innocently slamming it back into reverse.

"TOO FAR! TOOO FAARR!" Erika screamed even louder.

"I DON'T SEE AN ENTRANCE!" Misty said still going into reverse.

"FORWARD! FOR-WARD!" The peace loving hippy said breathing in heavily trying to prevent herself from going into shock.

Misty, trying to end the chaos simply drove over the curb, plants, & signs till she met a parking space.

They sat there in shock, an awkward silence filled the car.

Minutes past.

"So…how many pants do you think I killed back there?" Misty said nervously hopping to break the ice.

"14…" Erika slowly looked towards Misty with a big smile & laughed real hard.

The laughing ended about 3 minutes later, they had some serious shopping to do! This was not a laughing matter!

"Hair check." They both said, Misty putting her hair down, which looked rather flattering on her, & Erika putting hers up.

"Sunglasses." They mimicked again putting on a pair of big celebrity like sunglasses.

As if done a thousand times they looked at each other & made sure they looked as unrecognizable as possible, being Gym leaders they get an awful lot of unwanted attention.

They jumped out of the white death trap Misty called a car & started to shop.

* * *

**well i hope you guys liked it!**

**also if your into sailor moon check my story, "Forced Love" heres a crappy summary...**

**_While Serena is sneeking out she over hears her father telling 3 princes about games for her love, she only sees two while the 3rd one is convenetly hidden deep in the shadows. the winner, of course marries her...so she runs away to earth when the coast is clear...blah blah blah she meets darien (who is competing for her hand in marriage) He dosent know that shes the moon princess, & she dosent know hes invovled in the sick game her father created._**

**_so what will happen when they meet as Serenity & Eyndiamond?_**

**Read to find ouutt :) anyways yeah review & tell me what you think about the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been working on my english paper all week, not to mention work : (**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Misty do you think we bought too much?" Erika asked looking at the mountain of food.

"Well…I think we could have gone without the 7 cans of EZ cheese…"

"Or the 3 cartons of chocolate soy milk…"

"Not to mention the 6 dozen cupcakes…"

"Don't forget all the chips & dip!"

"It's a wonder it all fit in my car…"

"I feel like were forgetting something…" Erika stood there & thought for a second. Then it dawned on both of them

"THE CAKE!" they screamed in harmony.

"Oh my god it's almost 6, the nearest bakery is way back in Pallet!"

"Misty…I told you just forget…"

"C'mon they close in 30 minutes!" Misty grabbed her friends arm forcefully & drug her back into the car of death.

The familiar peeling out & floor boarding filled the air as Misty drove off to Pallet with no time to lose!

"Wow thanks for the ride Mr. We really appreciate it!" Ash said happily as he stepped off the boat that carried him from the shores of Jhoto to the docks of Pallet.

"See Ash I told you we would get here! C'mon we still have a way to walk before we get to your house."

"Yeah man I know! I really have to go to the bathroom!" the old Ash was back, back to playing his stupid boy games, back to his dry sense of humor, the determined fun to hang around care free Ash Ketchem was back!

"So I get to meet the famous Ash Ketchem's mom right?" May asked in her usual perky voice.

"Yeah yeah you all can meet my mom…" Ash said nearly sprinting towards the upcoming town. "Look you can see Professor Oak's lab from here!" Ash stood on top of a hill proudly, he glanced up at Pikachu & smiled. "Were home boy, were home!"

"Pikaaa!" it chirped with happiness.

Joy filled the air & hearts of these 4 teens as they playfully ran down the knoll anxious to see Ash's loved ones & pokemon.

About 10 minutes later Ash was out side of ol' Professor Oak's lab waiting to knock on the door too see another good friend of his, Tracey.

Tire screeches clouded his thoughts making his jerk the other way. A slightly dirty white Jeep skidded out beside him into the bakery's dirt parking lot.

"GO GO GO!" a blue haired girl yelled pushing somebody out of the driver's seat. A tall trim figured girl with long silky red hair hopped out, wearing nothing less than short shorts & jacket, was she crazy its practically snowing! Anyways the outfit made her look super cute yet distinct & carefree, it showed off her strong legs, like she was on a swim team or something.

"I'M GOING I'M GOING!" the red head yelled sprinting into the bakery letting her hair pursue in the wind.

That voice! Ash knew that voice it was at the tip of his tongue, oh who was it?

10 minutes later the two girls walked out of the bakery holding a gigantic cake, the huge kind of cake that show girls & hookers normally pop out of, with birthday candles taped on top. Laughing was all these girls did. The red head looked over in Ash's direction letting slow motion set it, her heart started to skip beats as they just stood there instantly recognizing each other for a brief moment.

"Oh god Ash!" May breathed hard resting her hand on his shoulder immediately ruining the moment between the two. "I thought you forgot about me! You know I'm a horrible runner!"

The red headed girls face turned from breathless to annoyed & heart broken, as she carefully set the cake in the back of her car & climbed in.

"Did you know that boy Misty?" Erika asked buckling her seat belt.

"No…" she said loud enough for Ash to hear. "He just reminded me of somebody I used to know." She turned on the ignition & drove off leaving Ash heart broken yet again.

Ash stood there apparently being hugged by somebody.

"Ash boy, when I said to come & visit I didn't mean right away!" his voice was old yet filled with wisdom & knowledge. "Come in boy & let's take a look at your pokedex!"

It was indeed the one & only Professor Oak, Ash's father figure & mentor.

About an hour past, 8 people filled the room enjoying the delight each others company.

"Ash I'm so glad you home mommy missed you so much!"

"Mommm" Ash said doing his best to breath threw the fatal hug he was receiving from his mother.

"Ah yes that party, I heard only gym leaders, there siblings & children were invited, I have a feeling its going to have a much better turn out than last years." Tracey said scratching his head. "Even though I'm none of those I still got invited, I guess it's because me & Misty stayed such good friends after you left Ash."

The ravened hair surprise looked around the room eyeing Brock, May & Max.

"By any chance did _you_ guys get invited?" He asked hoping to god the answer was no.

"Well…" They all said.

"What!" he gasped falling over.

"Don't worry Ash it's not like were going to go, if you don't go then we don't go." Brock said making it clear with everyone. "Well maybe after I give Misty her present…"

"Yeah me too." May & Max said holding up gifted wrapped boxes.

"Some friends…" Ash scoffed looking at his watch. "Hey Professor, is it okay if I go back to the ranch & say hello to my pokemon?"

"Certainly Ash, the back door should be unlocked."

"Thanks." Ash walked threw the hallways & out the back door, the cool night air always helps him calm down.

Suddenly a faint stampede was seen, Ash knew what was coming, he stood up & spread his arms out.

"BAYLEAF BAY!" a large light yellow & green looking pokemon tackled him bringing him to the icy ground.

"I missed you too!" Ash said laugh forgetting about all his problems.

"Bulbasaur!" a small blue & green pokemon jumped on Ash's belly & started to like his face with bliss.

"Aw shucks blubasaur it's been a long time!"

All of Ash's pokemon gathered around to greet there trainer & friend.

"Phampy!" an elephant looking blue thing said rolling up into his arms.

A tiny tear of pride came to Ash's eye. "I missed you all! Look how strong you all have gotten I'm so proud of you!"

It was about 9:30 before Ash retired to his comfy room at his own house.

"It feels so good to sleep in my own bed again!" the pokemon master to be said sleepy adjusting his pillow & pulling up the covers.

"Yeah I know what you mean, sleeping on futon never felt so relaxing!" Brock said laughing sarcastically.

"I told you Brock, you could have the couch."

"Yeah but where would May & Max sleep?" Brock normally slept on Ash's fold out couch down stairs so he could wake up & start breakfast, even though Brock seldom slept over it was like his spot.

"Misty's party is tomorrow… & I have this horrible feeling she's mad at me."

"Aw Ash, Misty has nothing to be mad at right? It's all in your head."

"But today…"

"Just go to sleep Ash everything will turn out all right."

& so they went to sleep.

The next day Misty & Erika woke up bright & early to set up for the party today was the big day! Misty's birthday! The decorations were up, the food was set out still in its packaging & the music was playing.

"Wow we have like 10 hours till this party…maybe we should do something till then." Erika said expressing her boredom threw every syllable in each word she spoke.

"Let's like…go shopping, I need something _snappy_ to wear tonight!" Misty said stretching.

"Wait lets check on the entertainment & services & make sure everyone is coming. With a nod of approval Erika picked up the phone & dialed the comedian.

"Yes this is Erika of the Celadon City Gym speaking; I'm just calling to make sure the comedian is coming at 9:00 tonight at the Cerulean City Gym." She paused awhile letting the man on the other line speak. "Thank you!" she said sweetly before hanging up.

"Now the band…" Misty yawned easily exhausted from cleaning the humongous gym while Erika put up decorations.

Erika dialed a number & waited for a pick up. "Yes this is Erika from the Celadon City Gym, I'm just calling to confirm The Eevee-tones for all night tonight." She smiled girlishly, "Tell Zac I said hello too."

Any girl would kill to have to the Eevee-tones play at there party, it was made up of 3 people, Travis Barker, the drumist, Zac Efron, the lead guitarist & vocals, & Jeffrey Star, bass guitar & vocals, not to mention every little girls Idol.

"I can't believe Zac Efron is coming to my party!" Misty said without expression biting into a chocolate chip muffin.

"Believe it girl, but I have a sneaky feeling about something, let's get into your car!"

& so they did, & they drove all the way down to Pallet Town, right in front of Ash's House to be exact.

"No way! I'm going to park a few blocks back & you can walk to his front door." Misty said letting Erika hop out before flooring it into reverse.

Erika just sighed & knocked on the door. She waited a while getting slightly cold by the breeze coming her way. A insignificant relief came over her when she heard a faint "coming!"

The door knob turned & exposing an almost naked Ash, who was only wearing his clean boxers with dancing Pikachu's on them.

"Erika!" he yelled letting his warm flesh contact hers threw a hug. "Erika I haven't seen you in forever it's me, Ash Ketchem!"

"Hahah I know who you are silly I am at your house…" she smiled from the release of the hug & walked inside. 'Ash where's your girlfriend?" She looked all around his house taking in the aroma of fresh baked goods & smells of shampoos escaping the steam from the bathroom.

"Erika I don't have a girlfriend!" he stressed. "I don't know where Misty got that crazy idea but I don't!"

"Oh…really?" she squeaked feeling stupid. Oh what a tangled web she…wove?

"Yeah I mean I was just walking along & checking my email at the pokecenter & then like all of a sudden I have this girlfriend & this really mean email Misty sent me."

"She sent you an…email?" Erika asked her voice getting smaller.

"Oh yeah she sounds like a b-i-t-c-h." he said taking the time to spell it out for her.

"Ash!" a girls voice rang from the bath room.

"Yes May?" He replied normally wanting to know what was so important to call him from the bathroom.

"There's no more towels! I mean I'm just standing here nak-"

Seeing where this was going Ash quickly held up one figure silently telling Erika he would be back in a second & ran to his linen closet & pulled out about 4 towels of a variety of colors. "Here!" he said closing his eyes & throwing them the bathroom. "I don't know how many you girls need so I gave you 4!" he yelled casually as he walked down the stairs to greet Erika once again.

"Who was that?" she asked prying into his business.

"Oh that? That's May…"

"MAY!" Erika gasped readying to leave his house.

"WAIT she's NOT my girlfriend if that's what you think!" Ash said blushing sure there were some moments between May & him but she was just a little too young! Ash sometimes has to remind himself about her age.

"Her & her brother tag along with Brock & I, but were not an item! God is that what Misty thinks!" Ash scratched his head & plopped onto the couch.

"Well DUH! Listen that May girl is not invited any longer…trust me it wont do that poor girl any good, in fact she probably wont be able to show her face ever again."

"& just between you & me…." She slipped ash a golden envelop. "This is the one of the few invitations that only goes out to close personal friends, ill figure something out okay?"

"Wait what?" He asked stupidly.

"Just…ill hook you up with a ride…. & ONLY YOU don't tell anyone else as far as you're concerned, your still not invited Kay!" she didn't wait for a reply & ran out his front door.

a few blocks later Erika made it to Misty & her...'car.'

"What were you doing in there anyways?" Misty said filing her nails. Today she was wearing her favorite pair of faded jeans, a tight red & white striped spaghetti shirt that formed with her figure, & a 2 sizes too large white jacket.

"You look cute today!" Erika said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Really? I'm going for the comfortable laid back look you know?"

"Trust me, I know"

* * *

**Okay, so...i was thinking if you really like my story then review.**

**I want 15 reviews (in all) before my next update, c'mon guys i know you can do it!**

**Check out Forced Love, its really starting to shape up :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhh! dudes im like upset, i wanted (at least) 15 reviews before my next update!**

**Hmm well i guess i just liked writing this story so much i couldnt wait to upload it...**

**enjoy.**

* * *

"Well it's working for ya!" she said looking back at her own clothes, she was currently wearing a normal pair of light denim jeans, a blouse, & a fitted white hoodie with a grungy looking rainbow on it.

"To the mall…" Misty said still slightly board, as if going to the mall for her was a big deal…yeah right. She shifted gears & floored it.

About 2 hours later they arrived at the Saffron City galleria. Sure it took a little while to get to but Misty & Erika thought it would be a good why to make time fly.

"Where do you want to go first?" Misty said walking into the 5 story shopping center.

"Let's go look around evening wear…"

"No way I said something snappy not something sappy. I don't want to over dress…I'm thinking skirt or mini dress?"

"I'm thinking…both? We'll shop around." The blued haired tree hugger grabbed her best friends hand with anticipation & dragged her threw stores.

First they went to a store full of nothing but skirts, conveniently called 'Skirts Galore'. Misty & Erika tried one about one billion skirts from minis to ankle length, from white to hot purple, nothing seemed to work…for Misty anyways. Erika found a like blue wavy mini skirt, now all she needed was a shirt.

"Ah nothing yet!" Misty said searching threw racks of all sorts of shirts losing hope each time she touched a hanger.

"Perfect!" Erika squealed holding up a long, slim fitted solid white blue stitched collard shirt with a tiny hand stitched rainbow in the upper right hand of the shirt. "Its half off!" she yelled with excitement throwing it at the cashier. Slowly she walked up there & handed him a handful of cash. "Um like that should cover it…" she bagged the shirt herself & walked out. "C'mon on Misty will look somewhere else."

"I hope so." She adjusted the sunglasses on the top of her head & walked out the store disappointed.

They walked up & down the stairs going to department store to department store; it was as if the world was against Misty today. & it was already 4:30, if Misty did find an outfit soon they might not make it back in time for the party!

Then something caught her eye, in a store window! It was the most beautiful dresses misty had ever seen!

She quickly grabbed Erika's arm like always & drug her into the store.

"Look!" she said holding up the dress, it was a marvelous crystal white strapless mini dress, it was slim & fitting from the top to her waste showing off her sexy curves, from the waste down it was loose & had more of a party feel to it, it was perfect! & they only had one size left! Misty grabbed it & hurried off to the dressing room.

"Any day now Birthday Girl." Erika said looking at her pretend watch.

"Okay!" she squealed swinging open the crappy dressing room door.

& there she was, looking more beautiful than ever! It fit her perfectly the dress had Misty's name written all over it! She when back into the dressing room to change & purchased the dress, a matching set of chandelier earrings, & slip on white sandals with tiny diamonds going up & down the thong.

"Oh my god I am so ready to have this party!" she said walking out of the mega mall & into her car.

"Yeah look at the time Princess, we only have 30 minutes to get ready seeing how it took 2 hours to drive here."

"Oh don't worry…" Misty was getting quite good at this peeling out thing, "We _will not_ be late." She buckled her seatbelt & floor boarded out of the parking lot.

"Oh god not again!" Erika screamed her words getting lost in the 95 mile per hour wind.

…

It was now 7:51 at the Ketchem house. & everyone was getting ready for the big night.

"Alright Ash me & Max are going to leave now, May said she wasn't feeling good at all so she's just going to lie down for tonight, take care of her alright?" Brock said opening the door ignoring the honks out side.

"How are you getting there?" Ash asked as he laid on the couch watching TV, not even making an effort to look Brock in the eye.

"Tracey, he just got his car a few months ago, well bye Ash we won't be long okay?"

"Whatever…" Ash said acting as if he was bummed out from not being invited to his.

"Bye Ash!" Max said waving out the door.

It was 8:00 now, where was Erika & her 'ride'? Was this a joke? Were they just going to forget about him?

Before he could finish his thoughts the door bell rang, Ash wearing his normal jeans & black shirt answered the door.

"ASH!" Erika screamed running into his house.

"We DO NOT have time…hurry umm…" she whipped out a rather large backpack & threw a bunch of clothes at Ash, the first were a pair of worn out baggy jeans with tiny holes & tears in them, she also threw a nice solid aqua blue collard shirt at him,

"I brought this!" Erika said putting a short surfer boy blonde wig on his head. "Go change! Hurry!"

"Wait what no way!" ash words were muffled as he was uncomfortably shoved into his half bathroom. Minutes past & Ash walked out of the bath room looking like a hot boy from down the block, sure Ash was _smoke'n_ to begin with but now he looks like he was maybe 18, oh yes, Ash Ketchem was a stud muffin.

"Ah perfect! Were going to need to do something about those though…" Erika pointed down to Ash's old muddy sneakers; she shoved some new white shoes in his face that apparently made him 2 inches taller, she waited impatiently for him to tie them on & backed to examine her model.

"Yay! Now, your name is um…Ash_ton_…Ketch…up. Yeah! If anyone asks you're a close personal friend of mine & we went to camp back in Celadon together okay?" she looked him in the eye. "Ashton Ketchup! We attended Celadon Vegetarian Camp in 3rd grade & have been best friends ever since, Your mother died in a fire, which is why you only train water type pokemon, your Father is a northeast ocean explorer & spends all his time on the water, you stayed at home with your older brother Steven for 3 years until he went off to collage & you were old enough to be trusted alone." She took a breath & opened her makeup bag. A bit of base to make him look tanner & a dash of fake facial hair like side burns & stubble & Ash…ton was ready to hit the streets.

Ash still extremely confused to why he was dressed in such preppy attire looking at himself in the mirror expecting the worse.

"Gross! I'm a pretty boy!" he screamed trying to wipe the makeup off.

"Trust me Misty will open up to you like this, she's really upset about this whole girlfriend thing…" Erika immediately mentally took back her words knowing she had indeed said a little too much.

"What dose that mean?" he asked with a smirk growing upon his sexy face.

"It means she thought you guys were good friends, & if you had a girl friend you should have told her!" she pointed his muscular chest a few times during her sentence.

"C'mon I have a limo waiting out side!" She grabbed his arm like Misty always did to her.

"Wait I have to give her my present!" he said grabbing box, a tiny box, a little bit thicker than your average jewelry box.

"C'mon on hot pants we have a party to go to!" she opened the door for him & hoped in on the other side of the taxi. "Oh I almost forgot!" she squeaked pulling out a pair of black aviators & placing them across his face.

"There! Just say you have a problem with certain lights in the building & you just need to wear them!" before they knew it they were in front of the Cerulean City Gym, which was packed full of fancy cars & people.

"Whoa look at that line!" Ash said about to get into it.

"No no dear, that's for the posers, everyone who was really invited knows to go threw the back." she took her new fake hottie threw the back door & into the wildest thing he had ever seen! There in just one room was Gym leaders from Vermilion City all the way down to Cinnabar Island Orange Island to Jhoto! There were tons of teenagers, none of the older Gym leaders like Blaine were there, but there hot sons & daughters were! There were even Leaders from the Hoen region; some ash hadn't even battled before. & the band that was playing was the ever popular Eeveetones! Not some fake tribute band, the real deal! Wow Misty really pulled threw.

But one thing he didn't notice was Rudy…

"I knew it…" I said to him self, suddenly the lights dimmed & _Zac Efron_, one of the lead vocalist in the group started to talk.

"This song goes out to a very special somebody…" he said all sexy like.

Zac extended his hand into the crowd of beautiful celebrity teens & pulled up one that caught Ash's attention immediately.

He picked up his microphone with one hand & wrapped his other around her waste; slowly they rocked back & forth till the band started to pick up.

"_Happy birthday to you…" _He sang slow & sweet making any girl in the crowd want to jump all over Misty & take her spot.

"_Happy birthday to you-ewew-yah…_

_Happy-happy biiirthhday dear Mistyyy…_

_Happy birthday to youu…" _Misty blushed a light shade of the cutest pink, she had just danced with _the_ Zac Efron! & he sang to her at the same time!

Slowly he bent down & kissed her right check ever so softly. "Happy birthday Misty…" he smiled that smile that made all the girls go wild! He pulled out a diamond embedded Tiara & placed it on her head, "What's a princess without her crown?" he smiled warmly some more & pulled out a slim box wrapped all fancy like.

"Zac…" she said holding it in her hands.

"Come on misty open it!" he smiled & motioned for the crowd to chant along.

"OPEN IT…OPEN IT!" they chanted cheerfully, making the birthday girl blush even more.

Quickly she unwrapped it with a gasp. It was a necklace, like what you would see at Tiffany & Co. with a medium sized silver heart & a blue diamond starmie engraved into it.

"Zac it's…"

"Beautiful! Just like you misty!" Zac had a little more energy in his words this time; he picked up the necklace & placed it around her neck. "Alright now princess go out & enjoy your party!" he slapped her buttock making her jump off the stage softly.

Ash just stood there in complete shock…what the hell just happened? Ash got so lost into his thoughts he didn't notice the birthday girl herself trying to get his attention.

"Hello?" she said waving her arm up & down.

"Whaa huh?" Ash yelled nearly knocking off his sunglasses.

"Hi, do I know you…you look extremely familiar…" she said trying to peer behind his sunglasses.

"Nope I'm with Erika…" he said trying to keep his cool.

"Oh…" a look of defeat swept across Misty's face.

"No no, not like that! I mean Erika invited me."

"Oh! How do you know her?"

"Veg…itarian camp in 3rd grade?" Ash was indeed very much nervous; he was standing in front of the girl he had been dreaming about ever since the day they met!

"Do I get a name?"

"Ashton! Ashton Ketchup." Ash stood there hoping to the lords his fake identity was holding up.

"Well Mr. Ketchup you're pretty cute! Do you mind if I take a peek behind those glasses of yours?"

"NOOO!" a blur of blue entered there conversation as it grabbed Misty's hands preventing her from pulling of the shades of 'Mr. Ketchup.' "Ashton just had laser eye surgery & must wear these glasses the whole time!"

"Yeah! What she said!" he lowered his voice just a tad & resumed his conversation with the Cerulean City Gym leader. "So I heard you had a boyfriend!" Ash said as laid back as possible desperately waiting for an answer.

"Yup." She said happily.

"Oh who is it maybe I know him…"

"Well there's not much to say except for, he doesn't take no for an answer…he treats his pokemon like his best friends, & is a total ladies man, Not to mention a complete hottie."

Oh yeah, that description had Rudy's name written all over it! Ash didn't even have to ask his name, oh well at least he was talking to her.

"So Erika was telling me about that Ash Ketchem guy, you think he's a real jerk huh?"

"I wonder about Ash sometimes…" she motioned him to follow her to a couch to sit down & talk. "It's just…"

"MISTY!" it was the one, the only, spunky & sparky _Flannery_! "Oh my GOD! Misty I missed you so much wow you look absolutely Fab-u-lous! This is great! Look at your party! Like everyone who's anyone is here! By the way you got a major paparazzi problem out side…"

"Oh well there just jealous right? Listen ill catch up with you later okay?" they hugged & kissed on the side of the cheek before Misty returned to Ashton.

"So what were we talking about?..." she asked in a blonde tone of voice.

"Ah, nothing important…" was all ash could say. What was happening? He felt sick to his stomach, he was unwanted, & not cared for by the one girl he put all his hopes & dreams into. Oh well…there's other fish in the sea right?

* * *

**Mmmm the sweet taste of rejection.  
okay 10 reviewssss... i KNOW you guys can do it.**

**check out my story, Forced Love. i think its pretty great, & its been getting its fair share of reviews so yeah check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are great : ) I wont ask for reviews this time so just enjoy this chapter!  
& there's alottaaa songs in here, it really helps if you listen to the music while reading the story, idk it just gets you..._in the mood_.  
lmao yeahh.  
Patent Pending- this cant happen again  
Daphne Loves Derby- hopelesss love  
you can find patent pending's song on there MySpace. (Just search their band name under music) I don't know about daphne loves derbyyy...**

**They're both great bands! So mmm yeah..**

* * *

They just sat there in silence, looking around the _smashing_ party with absolutely nothing to talk about.

Three girls walked by and stood maybe 2 yards away from the couple, laughing and shushing each other like silly school girls…They had to be the ever popular New Bark Town triplets.

They were all identical with extended bright blond hair, long tan runner's legs, beautiful blue-gray eyes, and cute button noises.

"Like…your name is Ashton right?" Spring, the funny care free and extremely social triplet asked.

"Yeah…" Ash replied enjoying this new female attention.

"Well, like we just wanted to know if you would dance with Summer!" Summer was the most popular girl in all of Jhoto, she was a mix all the triplets personalities, she was social, very funny, and probably the most up to date person when It came to fashion, She was smart, very smart, a perfectionist if you will, if its not her way, its no way. Summer was the person to hang out with!

There was also the third of the bunch, Autumn, She was very shy and loved to hide herself behind books. She was defiantly not as social as Spring, or as up to date about anything from the 21st century pop culture, but she was very brainy, even though she was one of the 3 hottest girls in Jhoto she refused to show off any of her sexy features, Autumn over dressed her self in sweaters, hoodies, and pants, she _did not_ like any attention.

"Of course I will!" Ash said jumping up. He quickly forgot about how rude it was to just leave Misty like that. "Misty I'll…" he stopped him self, for she was talking to the one most infuriating person in the world of pokemon.

"I'd love too Rudy…" she said just loud enough for everyone to hear, shortly they got lost in the dance floor.

"C'mon Summer!" Ash yelled out of competitiveness, every one knows Mr. Ash Ketchem would not refuse a challenge of any kind. He drug his hot blonde date into the deep sea of beautiful people to get his dance on.

The band started to pick up and played a cover of 'This Can't Happen Again' By Patent Pending.

"_The distance between us has gotten so cold."_

Ash saw Misty and Rudy dancing quite well and decided to challenge them to a dance off.

leisurely he and Summer merged there way over next to them hot couple.

"_Best let the setting just set in my head and the words that you said then,_

_I believe again and ADD, and OCD's and every letter in between, and every single step I take…"_

Zac jumped back while the back up vocals filled in.

"_I'm die'n"_

"_Hoping you can find the time, to help me get my life in line, in every single move you make…."_

"_I can breathe again…"_

"_Standing out your window screaming, hopping you can hear my voice tonight, screaming till my lungs collapse so I can finally know what this is all about…"_

"_This can't happen again,"_

"_Sorry but I'm tired of wait'n."_

"_This can't happen again…"_

"_Sorry but I'm tired of waiting."_

Rudy seeing the challenge motioned for people to back up, he suddenly started pop'n moves that you would see coming from Justin Timberlake new man whore videos.

"_How desperate the truth is you could never know…turns in the bed you slept, Secrets and lies you kept, you turned your back except….you believe again in ADD and OCD…"_

Ash got a little annoyed; he stood there noticing the whole crowd was watching him from a circle. Ash could feel his heart race, he didn't know what this feeling was, it wasn't like when he was in front of millions of people competing in the pokemon leagues, gradually the band died down, and all eyes were on Ash.

He smirked and jumped high into the air, doing a perfect herkey! He landed on his hands and started to spin on his head, it was a surprise his wig didn't fly off! He was a break dancing fool!

The crowd roared with excitement clapping and screaming wildly, the band started to play uncontrollably filling in the room with tension and excitement all at the same time!

"THIS CANT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Zac screamed into the microphone turning the circle into a mosh of crazy teens. Ash clearly won this dance off with pride, the party calmed down a little for the bands break, it was now 11:00 and the comedian had just arrived…late.

"And I was like…that's not chicken! THAT'S MY MOTHER IN LAW!"

The mob of young celebrities erupted into laugher, almost at the verge of crying! This party was a total success! Misty would defiantly be remembered for this.

Minutes beyond minutes past…

It was now maybe 12:30, and the band was back on stage, this time they said they were leaving the stage open for anyone who wanted to test there vocals out in karaoke, a few people went up and sang, Ash just stood back slowly shooing girls away, he didn't really want to talk to them, he focused his attention on Misty and Rudy, all night they had been together, talking, laughing, eating and drinking together. Something inside of him made him want to tear Rudy's annoying head off.

Wait…what? He did not just…kiss Misty? Did he?

Ash had rage, he had emotions he had never felt before coursing there way threw his veins, he ran past them while they were still in there kissing state, and up onto the stage.

"Hey…" he said testing the mic out. "I'm going to sing a song, about _somebody I used to know_… you see, I went on a little trip around the country to find and complete something I thought would make me happy forever but now I realize, what makes me happy was here all along. Too bad I screwed things up and missed my chanced huh?"

With the crowds full attention he grabbed an acoustic guitar, and opened his heart out for the world to hear.

"_200 miles away from home…200 miles beneath this lake is where my heart belongs…_

_But you don't care at all, you wouldn't it even smile if I was screaming as the water filled my lungs…oh my lungs…_

_You didn't have to be chased for your love…my despite heart it far to weak to run for you this long….but you don't care at all. There's nothing I can do to draw you close to me. _

_Can you take this silence like a pill so I can breathe again?_

_It beats trying to ignore the best part of you…_

_I'm still hoping that ill be with you some how… some how._

_Please be home tonight…ill die if I don't get a chance to make this just right._

_I'm sorry but I can't forget about the way I feel every time you're here."_

Ash looked out into the audience during his guitar solo, the men stood there with looks of under standment, and the women did there best to hold tears back, even if some did fail miserably. He looked at Misty; seeing how she was staring right back at him as if it were her heart singing threw his body, like she felt the exact same way…

Ash realized it was time to start singing again.

"_What would it take for me to be with you? I swear I'd rip my heart out if you said you'd be impressed._

_Please be impressed…_

_I go so far to please you, but I bet you wouldn't care at all…at all._

_Hopeless love, please leave me... this broken heart is far too weak to run for you this long why don't you care at all? I'm dieing for a place in you heart!"_

Ash hit the high note perfectly and with more passion and emotion than anyone has ever heard before, Ash never really liked singing, but he wasn't bad, in fact, it didn't matter if he was the worst singer in the world, the way he was spilling his heart out to everyone, the way he said each word with an amount of emotion and heart break, made the entire party believe he _was_ the best singer. He sang the chorus before continuing.

"_Hopeless love…why did you carve your home in me? This broken heart is far too weak to hold your weight…and now I regret…the day we met. and help me forget….your name."_

The whole song was dedicated to Misty, Ash had given up, and he didn't care anymore. She could go out with any man, Ash just didn't care, and he hurt too much to care.

He lightly set the guitar down and jumped into the crowd. Everyone remained violently silent slowly making a path for him as he walked to the very back of the building and towards the doors.

Zac Efron walked out to the stage clapping slowly. "Whoa man, that was deep I give you major props…no dude should every have to go threw that!" he looked around. "Am I right?"

For the hundredth time that night, everyone clapped and cheered, they whistled and cried, they wanted to tackle Ash with love!

Something stopped him. It was…her.

"So let's give a warm welcome to our new comer, whose name wasn't given to me, Anyway she said this song was dedicated to Misty

The crowd sighed; every song had been dedicated to Misty! But what she was saying caught everyone off guard.

"_Your gonna need a body bag."_ It was…unbelievable how that spunky little voice made it all the way here oh what a liar! "_Ill break bones you didn't know you had…_

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you, for your friends to hold on too…When they find you cold and blue tonight… face down in a parking lot!"_

Everyone turned to see Misty's reaction, which was shocked and angry, for she new that ugly brunette sad excuse for a female singing on stage.

Eagerly Misty made her way to the stage while the brat continued singing with cute passion.

"_Next time around, think about what you say before you run your mouth. Cause you're all alone and your nothing without your friends now…"_

She smiled real big setting her hand by her mouth like she was telling a secret, _"You can tell the pavement what you really said…But I already know…_

_You got another thing coming if you think your walking home…this time I'm waiting here for you." _She motioned her hands singling that she was literately at her house. _"You've got no where to hind…"_

The wrath of Misty made its way to the stage, and it was not a pretty thing. Just about the world new that Misty had the nastiest anger problem in the Kanto region.

She picked up the microphone doing her best not to break it with her fist. Oh how dare this tramp come in and crash her _perfect_ party!

"_YOUR gonna need a body bag, ill break bones you didn't know you had, When I'm done there will be nothing left of you, for your friends to hold on too…when they find you cold and blue tonight… face down in a parking lot!"_

She stopped and poked her hard. "Here's a question."

"_What do you do when you're all alone? And you got no where to run to, swear ill find you!_

_and this is what ill do…._

_Ill take it slow!" _Misty angrily grabbed _May's_ brunette hair and ripped it out. _"Just to let you know that were not playing, you're not walking home this time I'm waiting here for you, you've got nowhere to hind..."_

May stood up and at the same time as misty opened her mouth to sing.

"_YOUR GONNA NEED A BODY BAG!_

_Ill break bones you didn't know you had!_

_When I'm done there will be nothing left of you, for your friends to hold on too…when they find you cold and blue tonight… face down in a parking lot!"_

Misty pushed May away and sang by herself for a little.

"_Did you think that you had something to prove well? You do yeah…you do yeah!"_

May tackled Misty like a wild _jungle cat_, violently penning her to the floor.

"_Did you think that you had something to lose well? You do so you think you're walking" _

The whole mass of people started to sing,

"_Home, this time I'm waiting here for you, you've got no where to hind."_

"_Your gonna need a body bag!"_ Misty and May both shared the lyrics, scratching and punching each other like wild animals during dinner time.

"_Ill break bones you didn't know you had! When I'm done there be nothing left of you for your friend to hold onto…"_

"_Next time think about what you said…" _May and Misty started to sing tiny partys of the song back and forth

Misty: _"You're all alone!"_

May: _"when im done there will be…"_

Misty: _"Your friends nooww!"_

May: _"For your friends to hold on too, when they find you…face down In a parking lot…"_

They stopped singing and started to really get into it, head bashing and teeth punching, ass kneeing and face slapping, it was all there.

"I LOVE HIM!" Misty screamed taking May by the ears and throwing her head into the wooden stage.

"Then _WHY_ DID YOU LEAVE HIM! WHAT KIND OF LOVER ARE YOU? AT LEAST I MAKE HIM HAPPY!" may screamed even louder throwing her microphone at Mistys head.

The wooden stage gave way to all the rambunctious behavior, & started to break in half, submerging itself into the giant aquarium.

Misty was the first to surface making sure to slap May when she came up.

"I DIDN'T! I _WAITED_ FOR HIM, BUT HE WENT OFF and GOT A TRAMP LIKE YOU! HE DOSENT _LOVE_ YOU! HE NEVER HAS! HE SAYS YOUR NOTHING SPECIAL!" Misty screamed so hard the thought she would puke…and then slapped May with all her might!

The brown headed girl gasped, letting tears fall freely, she swam to the side of the pool, which was actually the back drop to the stage,

"REALLY, WELL, WILL SEE ABOUT THAT…." She looked around and found the imposter.

"ASH KETCHEM…" She smiled weakly. "Yeah that's right HES HERE!" she waited and swallowed hard. "Ash..." she cried meekly, "...who do you love?"

* * *

**Mmm! what now? I'll be honest & tell you I have no idea when the next chapter will be ready. I have to do a research paper on some old musician. blaahhh.. But at least its music!**

**OHH did I tell you guys that I was on Celebrity Wonder (dot) com?!?! I totally freaked it was amazing!**

**I was also featured on Qoogle videos. (Not Google) I know it's weird. But yeah I was amazing I think it's pretty cool!**

**They got the clip of me talking about Jessica Simpson!!**

**Anyways yeah I just thought id let yall know, so yeah maybe next week ill have the chapter so keep me motivated with positive reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah the final chapter, im hoping to get some sweet reviews! anyways yeah here it is.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ash made his way to the front of the stage, feeling hot from all the disarray going around. 

"May…" he cried heart broken, she was doing her best to hold back her tear, this was the last thing ash wanted. He could feel anger build up inside of him, rage, he thought he made it clear that she wasn't anything past a little sister.

He shot he a some what cold remorseful look. "May I thought you-"

"WHY ASH…WHY DO YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THAT WHEN WE BOTH KNOW THAT ITS ONLY ME WANTING YOU…" she let her voice get a little softer. "It's only me…" she screamed as if millions of knifes were piercing her heart, letting out all of her emotions at once, she stormed threw the crowd shoving & punching her way to the exit door, you could see photographers snap away blinding May with the light bulbs, some attempted to break in just too see what had happened.

Misty also had gotten up crying heart broken out the back door.

"Oh my GOD!" Erika screamed running up on the broken water logged stage trying her best to calm everyone down.

"Hey everyone lets go eat some cake it's in the kitchen!" it was silent…very silent. Erika had no other choice, she would have to commence plan 'S'.

Erika pulled out a small silver whistle, she blew hard into it…but it didn't even make a sound.

Silence was dominating its way threw the party.

Erika kept blowing & blowing. Still, nothing.

"This stupid piece of shit!" she screamed breaking it on the floor.

The ceiling started to shake, it sounded like a stampede of rhinos were throwing their own party.

Then, as if god sent, a large muscular man in a tiny leopard print Speedo drove into the chaos from the ceiling, attached to a rope.

"Lets get this party started!" he yelled.

It was as if his words were magic, a large disco ball & strobe lights appeared & started functioning out of no where, more & more strippers were being flung from the ceiling, dancing to the exotic techno music.

She celebs instantly forgot who the hell Ash ketchem was, or what had just happened, they sold their souls to the pink & greened haired dancers & began having fun again.

Ash just stood there angry at the world. He ripped his sunglasses & one of his sideburns off before sprinting after misty.

He came to the doors, afraid to open them, crazy thoughts were running threw his head, but he had to do what was right. Slowly he opened the doors & stepped outside.

It was so dark he couldn't see anything, and then as if by totally surprise a wet body forced him to the wall passionately kissing him. It was a girl… she was crying,

"Is that good enough Ash?" It was misty. She flung herself onto him so he could catch her as she was falling. "…you don't know how hard I tried…" her body was pulsing from not getting enough oxygen in, "You have no idea!" she screamed, her body was shaking, like she was in shock or something.

Ash froze…what was he suppose to do?

Slowly he rubbed her back, shushing her calmly; hopping to god she would stop crying.

About 10 minutes of this passed & she was finally able to speak clearly.

"Ash…I'm so confused!" she squeezed onto him tighter. "I'm so sorry all this…it's my entire fault!"

Still, he didn't respond. He couldn't, not like this.

He grabbed his wig & threw it on the ground; he smeared off his make up & looked her in the eye.

"Misty…"

"Ash no, I made a fool of myself, I really screwed up huh?" she laughed a little.

"Weeellll…." Ash chuckled out loud; he picked up the soaking wet Misty off him & wiped a few of her tears off with his thumb. "You'll be okay."

"It's so pretty outside…" she sighed looking up at the sky,

"Oh look a shooting star!" Ash laughed. "Make a wish!"

A very simple, quiet moment pasted, the sound of the ocean bashing against the soft moist sand filled the night air with calmness.

"What did you wish for…" he asked softly.

Misty looked up at the man who was holding her. "I wish…I never had to go threw _that _again…"

They both laughed.

"What did you wish for…" she asked hopping it was something different from her answer.

"Ah it's nothing important…" he lied.

"Oh c'mon now, _Ashton_…ha-ha!" she pulled off a sideburn he missed & laughed some more. "Tell me!"

"I wish I could…" he leaned in slow, his breath tickled her glossed pink lips, he lend in more taking advantage of this opportunity, gradually pressing his warm lips against her salty wet ones; he waited for the right moment to apply more pressure. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, her body stiffened just a little but loosed up as she began to kiss back.

Ash couldn't describe the feeling that was washing threw his body, he was nervous & relaxed, taking in the sweet moment they had created. It was indeed the perfect kiss; it was the only thing Misty wanted for her birthday.

He slowly pulled away, his lips made his way to her ear. "Happy birthday…"

She quickly turned around flashing him the biggest smile the world had ever seen, she was so happy Misty thought she would scream!

"Whoa…" Ash said a little more energetic, "that was a big smile!"

"Yeah no kidding…"

A thought exploded into Ash's mind.

"Misty! Who was that boyfriend you were talking about early this evening?"

She laughed a few minutes leaving Ash totally confused wondering why she was laughing at such a serious question.

"Well!"

"It was you silly! I was talking about you! Only I didn't realize I was _talking to_ you." she felt a little hot in the face.

A sweat drop appeared on Ash's face.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ash pulled out a small box no bigger than a iPod. "…Happy birthday!"

She gasped, lightly punching him; "I thought you almost forgot!" she giggled like a little girl & opened it.

"Ash what…?"

Inside the box were a pearl white & aqua blue pokeball & a water stone. She picked up the pretty pokeball & hit the center button to enlarge it to the size of her hand.

"Ash its empty!" she gasped very confused. "& how were you able to afford a water stone this things are cost big bucks!"

"Oh I guess this would be a good time…" he put his fingers up to his lips & whistled, quickly, out of a near by tree hopped out a tiny Eevee, it wasn't as big as the normal Eevee's, but it made it cute! The fur on it was extremely soft, softer than most Eevee's, its fur was a mixture of light brown almost Carmel & white, instantly it snuggled up against Misty's soft face.

"Oh my gosh, Ash it's beautiful & so cute thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek & softly let her heart spoke, "I love you…"

He studied her, afraid if she really meant what she said, his heart was running a 100 meter race.

"I love you too…" He said it. He finally said it! Those 3 words were off his chest! This was great, this was fantastic! This was the most wonderful night both of them have ever had. "So much! I really do & you don't know _how long_ I've wanted to say it to you!"

"Me too…" she whispered, unable to believe what had just happened in the past 10 minutes. They shared a smile.

"Come on lets go back inside, you still have like a gazillion more presents to open!"

& so they did, & when they did the whole body of people started clapping & whipping tears. Yay it finally happened! Ash & Misty were officially an item now!

Sabrina stepped forward looking so serious & determined that she could have killed somebody from making them so nervous; gradually she opened her mouth…"I…SO KNEW this was going to happen!" she smiled from ear to ear & handed her a typical sized birthday present.

Misty, ruined make up & all, sat down to start unwrapping her presents. She got crazy stuff from keys to a private boat, to candy thongs & bras…Ipods to swim suites, jewelry & enormous amounts of cash, Trot cards to new cars, & clothes clothes clothes!

It was now 3:00 am, & everyone was taking a down fall from the sugar rush & decided to call a limo home, or just crash on Misty's wrapping paper covered floor for the night.

Misty knew the whole house would be a wreck afterwards, so took the liberty to hire 17 maids to clean up the mess for her.

Ash & Misty sat there, hand in hand on her broken stage, starring at all the people who had passed out on her floor. They talked for awhile, still amazed by such a horrible mess everyone had mad. Ash talked about how when he finished collecting badges in the Hoen region he would come back to take a few months off to spend with Misty & his family. Misty sat there smiling, not really caring if he was always by her side of not, just the fact that they shared feelings for each other was enough to make her happy.

All n all this crazy night turned out alright.

* * *

**Sorry if yall didn't like the ending! Lets just say you didn't want to see it before I re edited it.**

**Hehehe..yeah well please if your into sailor moon check out my new store-ay "Forced Love" I like to think of it as a romantic comedy, anyways its shaping up pretty well. So check it out son.**

**Keep it fresh! ( and reviewww!!!)**


End file.
